Bubble Baths
by animomma
Summary: En and Atsushi decide to investigate what the big deal is about soap bubbles in baths. They discover more than just that. My contribution to Enatsu Week, day 5 prompt: soap bubbles.


Atsushi leaned his head back against the wall of the bath with a deep sigh. This was one of his favorite parts of the day: relaxing in the bath with En. Atsushi wrinkled his brow a bit. Come to think of it, when had this become a daily routine for them? Sure, everyone loved public bath houses, but to come every day? Maybe that was a little excessive. Still, he couldn't really bring himself to care too much about it. He snuck a sideways look at his best friend, taking in his profile. The steam from the bath gave him a hazy, otherworldly aura, but did little to hide the defined muscles that stood out on his naked body. His hair clung damply to his forehead, and his blue eyes shimmered just a little bit in the heat.

Yes, this was definitely not something that Atsushi wanted to change.

Abruptly, En sighed, jolting Atsushi out of his…observation. He refused to call it ogling.

"What's wrong, En-chan?" he asked, managing to sound lightly curious.

Still looking up at the ceiling, En hummed deep in his throat, the sound sending pleasant currents throughout Atsushi. He took a deep breath to control his body's reaction to the noise, and forced his attention back onto what his friend was saying. "Soap bubbles."

Atsushi looked at him expectantly. "Soap bubbles?" he prodded.

En nodded. "Soap bubbles. Why do people like them so much?"

Atsushi thought for a second. "Well, I suppose that, when you're taking a bath by yourself, it's fun to have soap bubbles as a distraction. It's rather boring bathing alone, don't you think?"

"I suppose that's true, but why use soap bubbles? Wouldn't a bath toy do just as well at being entertaining? And who doesn't like rubber duckies?"

"Well, who doesn't like soap bubbles?"

En turned his head to look at him as he responded, "I could imagine that plenty of people don't like soap bubbles. They fizz up everywhere, and get into every crevasse of your body, and leave a film all over that you have to rinse off afterwards. It just seems like it's a waste of time to put bubbles into the bath, and then have to take a bath afterwards to get the bubbles off of you. Why would you go to the trouble of having to bathe twice simply to make your bath time more entertaining, when you could buy a rubber ducky and accomplish the same thing much more easily?"

Atsushi smiled. He privately loved when En waxed philosophical about pointless things like this. It was just such a part of him, and Atsushi loved seeing every aspect of his best friend. He countered, "But, En-chan, don't people like the smell of bath bubbles? Usually, you'd use bubble bath, or salts, or a bath bomb to make them, so it's not like you're just getting bubbles from it. The product gives off a smell, too. I think that's part of the appeal, that there's a relaxing scent that feels decadent for people."

En was looking at him thoughtfully. "You think?"

Atsushi nodded. "Yes, I'd say so. I mean, soap bubbles are more of a luxury thing than a bath entertainment thing, don't you think?"

"Hmm. I suppose you might have a point."

Damn. He was humming again. The noise thrummed through Atsushi, and he gritted his teeth against it.

"Well, At-chan, you've made some good points. I suppose the only thing left to do is test it out."

Atsushi blinked at him. "Huh?"

En stood up with a slosh of water, and turned his serious gaze on his friend. "I've decided. The only way to settle this is to go buy some bubble bath products and test them out. Then maybe we can figure out why people like them." He reached out a hand to Atsushi. "Come on, let's go."

He felt a little bit of trepidation, but still willingly put his hand into the one extended to him. He'd follow this man anywhere, honestly. "Where are we going?" the rational part of his brain remembered to ask.

En hauled him up, and responded, "Well, first we should go to the convenience store, then we can go use the tub at my house. It's big enough for both of us."

Atsushi blushed a little despite himself. "Aren't we a bit old to be bathing together?" he asked as they stepped out of the tub.

A quizzical look was directed back at him. "Why would we be? Isn't that basically what we do here every day?"

He shook his head to clear it. "That's a bit different, En-chan," he protested gently.

En shrugged his shoulders as he padded off towards the locker room. "I don't see how it is. Come on, let's get going."

In the end, Atsushi got dragged along on his friend's mission, and all too soon, found himself standing in En's bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He swallowed hard as the blonde boy bent over the tub to fill it, offering a view of his towel-clad ass. Atsushi blushed and turned away to rifle through the convenience store bags. He pulled out the first package his fingers met, and read the label. "Ah, En-chan, this is the bath salts. Let's try this one out first."

His friend nodded solemnly, and came over to stand next to him, reading the label over his shoulder. Atsushi's breath caught in his throat. For some reason, he was much more aware of En's nearly naked body than he ever was in the public bath house. Something about this setting was just much more intimate. Besides, in a bath house, there was an unspoken rule that you did not stare at other men's bodies. It was the same rule that governed urinal usage in public bathrooms. But here, in the privacy of En's home, when nobody else was even in the house, the intimacy of the situation was overwhelming. Atsushi had been struggling for months with an ever-growing awareness of his feelings towards his best friend, and this night seemed like it was going to test his limits as extremely as possible.

He gritted his teeth against the feeling of En's breath on his neck. En's voice sounded in his ear, with its normal bland tone. "This says that we should put the salts in the bath while the water is running." He plucked the packet out of Atsushi's hand, tore it open, and dumped the entire thing into the tub.

Atsushi gaped at him. "En-chan, that was supposed to be enough for several baths!"

En looked at the empty package with disinterest. "Oh, was it? Oops."

Atsushi smiled fondly. Ah, well. It looked like they'd have a very aromatic bath. He could already smell the scent of lavender starting to permeate the bathroom. He leaned over the tub, and saw that it was mostly full. "This looks like it's probably enough water."

En nodded, and tightened the knob on the bath to turn the water off. He undid the towel from his waist, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Well, looks like it's testing time, then. Let's get in." Without waiting, he climbed into the tub and settled himself into one end. Atsushi swallowed dryly despite the humidity all around him, and undid his towel more slowly. He hardly noticed En watching him out of the corner of his eye, wrapped up in his own nerves. He clumsily discarded the towel next to the one already on the floor, and gingerly stepped into the vacant side of the bathtub. With a slight sloshing of water, he arranged his body so that it was entirely on what he deemed to be his half of the tub.

But the second he had completed this, two feet poked their way into his space, straddling his folded legs on either side, reaching up to his ass but not touching it. Atsushi looked up in shock, and saw En watching him, almost expectantly. He smiled nervously, and wrapped his arms around his knees, determined to keep his body from touching his friend's in any uncomfortable way. He wasn't about to take advantage of the situation to force his feelings onto his unwitting best friend.

He'd thought it through carefully over the last several months. He loved En very much, but beyond that, he treasured the blonde. He valued what they had together, the friendship they had built over a lifetime, the understanding they shared in nearly every aspect of life. And while he wasn't sure how En felt about him, wasn't even sure if En liked guys at all, he was sure about one thing; there was no way he could compromise what they had together. To that end, he had very carefully hidden his feelings for his best friend, mostly out of self-preservation. If En noticed how Atsushi lusted after him, he would surely abandon their friendship over it. And one thing that Atsushi knew for certain was that he wouldn't be able to stand that. He'd already gone through the loss of a friend, and that had been extremely difficult. The only thing that had gotten him through his falling-out with Kinshirou had been En's quiet support and devotion. And now, if anything happened with En, there would be no one. Because, if Atsushi was honest with himself, En was really the only one.

And so, for the sake of his frail heart, Atsushi placed a steel lock on his feelings, clenched his fists, and wrapped his arms tight around his knees, set on keeping his body in its own space.

Atsushi redirected his attention at the clouded water, and frowned slightly. "En-chan, aren't there supposed to be bubbles?" he asked.

"Hmm, you're right. Looks like the bath salts didn't work," the other boy replied. Atsushi looked up again, and En trailed his hand along the surface of the water. "Maybe they're defective?"

Atsushi snorted. "Or maybe you made them defective by using too much?"

En looked at him seriously. "That doesn't make any sense. If that were the case, we'd have an overflow of bubbles, not this cloudy, flowery-smelling water."

Atsushi considered this, then nodded. "I suppose you're right. At any rate, shall we try the next product?"

His friend nodded. "Can you grab the bag?" he asked. "I can't quite reach it from here."

"Sure." He unclenched his death grip on his knees, and reached his hand over to grab the plastic bag sitting next to the discarded towels on the floor. He misjudged the distance a little, and felt his bottom begin to slide on the slick surface of the tub. He shot his legs out for balance, and managed to halt his progress. He sighed in relief, but then noticed where his body was touching. One leg was pushed up flush against the inside of En's leg, and on the other side, his ass was pressed deeply into En's foot. He blushed furiously. Atsushi quickly grabbed the bag and scrabbled his body desperately in an attempt to end the contact with his friend. In the process, however, he lost his bearings again, and, arms flailing uselessly over his head, he slipped down into the tub.

As the water closed over his face, he felt a sense of rising dread. He grabbed out for something to haul himself up with, but his only free hand was on the side of the bath that merged with the wall, and offered nothing to hold onto. His eyes widened, but he couldn't see anything through the murky water. His panicked lungs screamed for air.

Suddenly, he was roughly grabbed by the forearms and hauled bodily above the surface of the water, hoisting him upward enough that he could sit on his legs for balance. He greedily gasped in a breath of air, having felt like the scant moments he'd spent holing his breath had really lasted much longer. As he sat, dazed, the hands that had hauled him up shook him violently.

"Hey! At-chan! What the hell was that all about?!"

Atsushi looked over at En, dazed, and noted that the other boy's blue eyes were alight with fury, and some other nameless emotion that his adrenaline-pumped brain couldn't process. "What was what, En-chan?" he asked listlessly.

En sputtered, "What do you mean? You could have drowned, you idiot! Why didn't you let go of the bag? You could have caught yourself if you hadn't been holding it!"

He was struck by the logic of the thought, and took advantage of the insight to let the bag fall to the floor now. "Oh, you're right. I guess that would have worked. I didn't even think about it."

En stared at him for a long, hard second from across the tub, then Atsushi found himself flying across the water, stopping with his torso pressed tightly into his friend's, face buried in the blonde's bare shoulder.

That woke him up a bit. His eyes widened, and he became painfully aware of his pulse throbbing in his ears. But what surprised him more was the pounding heartbeat he could now feel in his friend's chest, echoing his own in its fervor.

En, seemingly oblivious to this, continued his scolding. "At-chan, you're supposed to be the smart one here! Why wouldn't you have thought of something as simple as dropping a bag?"

Lulled by En's heartbeat, Atsushi murmured into his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry, En-chan. It's just…I was distracted by you."

En's muscles stiffened, and his pulse skipped a beat before picking up a breakneck pace. Atsushi briefly noted that his best friend was showing much more emotion than usual. The hands still on Atsushi's forearms pushed him up, more gently than before, but stopping him from retreating too far. The two boys' faces were mere inches away from each other as En asked softly, "What do you mean, distracted by me?"

Now that he had lost the intimate body contact with his friend, Atsushi's addled brain cleared up a bit, and the harsh reality of what he had said hit him like a static shock. Horrified, he stared at En, trying his best to come up with something that would make sense.

En shook him gently, and said with an unbearable amount of patience, "At-chan, stop trying to come up with a lie. Just tell me what you meant by that."

Atsushi felt his body go cold, despite the heat of the water still surrounding them. He hung his head in defeat. He should have known better than to think that he could hide something like this from En indefinitely. He'd been selfish to think that he could keep this beautiful boy in his life forever. He tried to shift further away from En in an attempt to shield his emotions physically, but the hands around his arms held fast. He gave in to the despair pushing at his chest, and decided that further resistance was pointless. He might as well get this over with.

He mumbled at the water, "I was distracted by you. By…your body…being so close to mine…and, you know, not dressed…and, yeah, we go to the bath house every day, but that's different. Here, we were so close…and…and you were just…so beautiful…that, you know, I got a bit distracted by you, and sort of…forgot to let go of the bag…" He trailed off lamely, trying hard to bring himself to care about how foolish he was sounding. His heart felt like it was on lockdown, refusing to care about anything at the moment.

There were several moments of horrible, still silence that stretched over the scented water between them. Then, a slightly trembling hand came into Atsushi's view, and gently scooped his chin upwards, forcing his eyes to meet En's. As they did, Atsushi drew in a sharp breath. The pools of liquid blue were wavering and shimmering with a depth of emotion that he rarely saw on his best friend. As he stared at the gorgeous sight, En drew in a visibly shaky breath, and he breathed, "At-chan, are you saying…that…that you…you're interested in my body?"

The muscles of Atsushi's chest constricted. Despite himself, he blurted out, "En-chan, what are you saying? Why would you think that I'm only interested in your body?" Then, microseconds too late, the realization of what he had said overcame him, and he stared at his best friend in horror, waiting for the reaction to his rash words. This was it. This was the moment that he lost everything that mattered to him, the only person that he truly couldn't do without. He had just given away everything, and En had no reason to stick around him anymore now that he knew Atsushi was gay, and moreover, had feelings for him. Atsushi winced and braced for the harsh words that were coming, willing himself to be strong enough to survive the loss of his world.

Only the words never came. Instead, En's eyes widened, and shone briefly like the brightest of diamonds. Then, he forced some of his usual nonchalant emotions over his face, and the shimmer lessened as En leaned forward and asked softly, "So, At-chan, if you're affected by me being close to you while naked, but you don't simply want my body, then should I take that to mean that you have some feelings for me?"

Miserable, Atsushi nodded, barely meeting the other's eyes anymore.

En leaned over even more, and their faces were now a breath apart. Atsushi shuddered despite himself as En's breath tickled his lips. The blonde whispered, "At-chan…could it be that…that you…love me?"

Unable to open his mouth and say the fatal words, Atsushi simply nodded again, and sniffled savagely to combat the sudden tears that sprang to his eyes.

En's eyes widened, and he removed the hand that was still holding Atsushi's arm, using it instead to swipe away the tears forming on the other boy's face. "At-chan, why are you crying?"

Atsushi looked fully into En's face, and crumpled. He let his head flop forward, hardly noticing that the action brought his forehead crashing into En's collarbone. His tears flowed down freely as he poured out his words. "Because you know. You know now, and you're going to leave me. I've tried so hard to keep this from you, but we take one little bath together, and I can't control myself enough, and now I've ruined everything! You know everything now, and you must hate me, or be disgusted by me, or both! Why not both? And now you're going to leave me. Why would you want to be friends with someone who has these one-sided feelings for you? And I'm losing everything that matters to me, En-chan, all because of these stupid feelings!"

Atsushi felt lips press gently into the top of his head, and he hitched in a breath. What…

En's voice sounded from above his head, gravelly with emotion. "And what feelings are those?"

He snorted. "You already said it, En-chan. I…I love you."

Strong arms came around Atsushi's back, carefully, questioningly. "Atsushi. Look at me."

He sniffled and brought his head up slowly, wanting to hold on to the last few moments that he could have without seeing the disgusted look in En's beautiful eyes.

But the emotion he had been afraid of was nowhere to be found. Instead, an incredible tenderness shone out from their depths, boring into his own eyes with an intensity that he wasn't used to receiving from his best friend.

While his muddled brain was still trying to puzzle through that look, En began speaking. "At-chan, I don't know what I've done to make you think that I would ever leave you. Even if I didn't feel the same way about you, there's absolutely nothing that could make me ever want to leave your side. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and nothing can ever change that. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, even if that wasn't with me." That confused Atsushi, but En barreled on, "But, At-chan, are you sure…are you sure that I'm the one you have feelings for?"

Now he was definitely confused. "What are you talking about? I think I would know who…who I love."

En reached a hand up to caress the other's cheek, following the curve of it with his gaze before dragging his eyes up to meet Atsushi's. The dark-haired boy frowned, and asked, "En-chan, who else would you think I love?"

The blonde's face hardened slightly, then relaxed into the carefully-arranged bland look that Atsushi knew he worked hard to keep on his face. "Isn't it obvious? It's always been about Kinshirou for you." Despite his schooled features, Atsushi didn't miss the tiny amount of venom that his best friend used when he said the other boy's name.

Now he was even more confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kin-chan and I are good friends, sure. But, honestly, it's really always been about you, En-chan. If I look back, it's really been you since the beginning. And besides, I wouldn't even be friends with Kin-chan right now if it wasn't for you."

En laughed bitterly. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't know that I threw you right back into the arms of someone else?"

Atsushi stared. What was going on in En's head? "What's that supposed to mean? I've never had feelings for Kin-chan besides friendship. And all I was saying is that, when you did that for me, when you were unconditionally, unflinchingly there for me throughout that whole thing, that's when…well, that's when I realized how much I love you." Tears welled up again, as he remembered again the inevitable outcome of this proclamation.

En drew in his breath, and grabbed Atsushi's face in both of his hands, bringing it close to his own, searching it for something. "Do you really mean that?"

A sudden flicker of emotion shot through Atsushi, and he was startled to discover that it was anger. He yanked backwards, pulling his head away from his friend. "Yes, En-chan, I'm sure! Why would you question this so much? Like I said earlier, I'm pretty sure I know how I feel. Now, don't you think you've dragged this whole thing on long enough? I'm sure this is very entertaining for you, but can you please be done asking questions now? I'd think the whole situation is pretty clear. I love you, and you feel nothing for me, except now you probably hate me or feel disgusted by me. I'll make this less awkward for both of us and leave now." He placed his palms on either side of the tub, and levered himself up to a standing position.

En stared at him dumbly for a moment as he turned and placed one foot onto the cool bathroom floor. The soft slap of this action echoed around the tiled room, and seemed to make something inside of En snap. He rose violently out of the bath in a roar of water, and reached out to clamp a hand on his friend's arm, yanking him back around so they were face-to-face. Atsushi was suddenly confronted with En's face, and the raw emotion on it shocked him.

En opened his mouth before Atsushi could. "I don't know where the hell you misplaced your brain today, but apparently you weren't listening earlier, so I'm going to have to tell you again." He jerked forward, and his lips collided harshly with Atsushi's.

Atsushi gasped into En's mouth, and the other boy took advantage of this to shove his tongue roughly into his mouth, probing around fervently. Atsushi moaned, and En abruptly withdrew from his mouth. He looked up at his friend, and was gratified to see that he, too, was breathing raggedly from their contact.

As he was reeling, En growled at him, "Listen to me. Like I already said, I would _never_ leave you, for _any_ reason. We've been through everything together, something like this would never change our bond. And, besides, I think you're getting something mixed up. You came out and said it, so let me be as clear as you. I love you, Atsushi. I want us to be together. I was holding back because I thought you loved Kinshirou. But now that I know how you feel…" he reached out and grabbed Atsushi around his waist, and the dark-haired boy was certain his heart stopped in that moment. En pulled their bodies together, and continued, "…I'm never going to let you go."

He pressed their lips together in another passionate kiss, and as Atsushi's mind reeled, En gently lifted him by the waist and awkwardly maneuvered his foot back into the bathtub. Now they were standing flush, pressed together like a puzzle, every inch of skin that could be reached touching. In fact, through the haze of his thoughts, Atsushi noted very clearly that, if his cock was any indication, En was in fact very interested in him. He flushed scarlet, and opened his mouth to try to address this. Unfortunately, he had already forgotten what had happened the last time he had given En quarter during a kiss, and instead of getting words out, he instead found his mouth filled with his friend's tongue. This thought brought his aroused mind to a halt. Because…were they still friends? It certainly seemed like they had just crossed the line into something more. Ever the literal one, Atsushi found himself with a pressing need to confirm this, and with Herculean willpower, pulled his head away from En's and rested their foreheads together instead.

He managed to choke out, "Wait, so, En-chan…you-you really love me?"

The blonde gave a slightly strangled laugh. "I'd think that's pretty obvious by now."

Atsushi blushed furiously, but still pressed on, "And…are we dating now?"

En's face sobered a bit. "Only if you want to be. I'll take anything you're willing to give me, Atsushi."

A huge smile spread unbidden across his face, and Atsushi felt certain that his heart was going to break open from happiness. He flung his arms around his boyfriend, and shouted, "Yes, En-chan! Yes! Oh, En, I love you so m-" and he cut off his own words by smashing their mouths together once more.

En had apparently not been ready for the sudden shift of weight, and he stumbled a little bit before catching them. Without breaking their kiss, he leaned forward and lowered them both gently back into the bath water, settling Atsushi so that his back was leaned up against the slightly sloped end of the tub. Atsushi opened his legs, allowing the other boy to rest his torso between them as they continued their desperate kisses.

Atsushi moaned deeply as the hard planes of En's stomach pressed into his growing erection. At the sound, En finally broke away from his lips, smiling devilishly. He brushed his mouth along Atsushi's neck and whispered into the shell of his ear, "Did I do something that made you feel good, At-chan?"

He shivered, only managing a small nod. En wasn't going to be satisfied with that, however, and nipped his ear lobe lightly, drawing a yelp. "What did I do that made you feel good?"

Atsushi tried to respond, but only produced a strangled noise. He tried again, and this time managed to make actual words, albeit stuttering ones. "Y-you pressed up against m-me…"

"And where was that, love?"

The pet name sent shocks coursing throughout his body, and emboldened him to murmur, "My cock, En-chan."

"Mmm," the blonde hummed, kissing his way down Atsushi's neck. "So you liked when you were touched there?"

Atsushi nodded, uncertain of his voice.

En ran his hand along the inside of Atsushi's thigh under the surface of the water, trailing it up, up, until it rested at the apex of his legs. Slowly, deliberately, he wrapped his fingers around the other's cock.

Atsushi cried out slightly, reveling in the feeling of En's fingers on his length, a part of him still disbelieving the reality of the situation. But as En began a slow rhythm of strokes, that part became lost in the tender sensations that he was experiencing. The water created a natural slickness on his skin, allowing En's hand to glide smoothly over his shaft, and occasionally his fingers rubbed over the sensitive head. When Atsushi felt his release threatening to spill over, he shot a hand out to grab En by the wrist. The blonde looked at him quizzically, and Atsushi smiled shakily in response. "I…I was about to come," he explained sheepishly.

En smiled. "Well, then, come," he answered mildly, but the words made Atsushi shiver.

Nevertheless, he shook his head. "No," he responded. "I want…I want you to feel good with me." He looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes, willing him to see his intent.

Luckily for him, En was good at telling what he was thinking. The other boy smiled, and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. Pulling away slowly, he asked in a reverent hush, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Atsushi nodded indignantly. "Yes! En-chan, I've thought about doing this with you so often, I'm not about to stop now that I can actually have what I want. Please…please, En-chan, put it inside me!"

He felt all the places they were connected heat up as En's entire body stiffened at this last plea. Suddenly, the steamy water felt unbearably hot as En smiled devilishly. "If that's what you want," he replied mildly, but the eagerness of his hand gave him away. He trailed it off of Atsushi's erect cock, and slowly brought his fingers to the opening underneath his balls. Delicately, En traced circles around it with the pads of his fingers, and Atsushi shuddered in anticipation. Gradually, carefully, he pressed the tip of a finger inside.

At the intrusion, Atsushi's body jerked, and En looked at his face carefully. "You ok?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

Atsushi shook his head. "No, En-chan, it just feels good. Keep going, more, please."

En grinned. "Whatever you say."

Despite his flippant words, he continued to carefully work Atsushi open, inserting one finger, then two, twisting and stretching gently, sensually, until Atsushi was thrashing in the tub, moaning wantonly. Finally, when a third finger made its way in, Atsushi whipped his head forward and seethed around gritted teeth, "En-chan, stop teasing me! Please, I need you!"

En's breath caught audibly. He collected himself, though, and nodded wordlessly. He leaned forward to catch Atsushi's mouth in a kiss as he guided his cock to the other's opening. And, with agonizing slowness, he pressed the tip inside.

Their kiss was broken violently as Atsushi's head jerked backwards, nearly slamming into the wall as he clutched En's arms savagely. This was much different from the times that Atsushi had pleasured himself, imagining that it was his beloved friend pressing inside of him instead. No, this was warmer, fuller, and much more intense.

En hovered over him in dismay. "At-chan, what's wrong? Does it hurt? Do you need me to take it out?"

Atsushi shook his head emphatically. "No! No, En-chan, you just feel so amazing. Give me more, please."

Although he didn't look completely convinced, the other boy complied, pressing slowly, filling him inch by searing inch until he was completely seated inside. As En pressed himself in to the hilt, Atsushi let out a contented sigh. Somewhere during this, his legs had wound up wrapped around his partner, and he took advantage of that now to dig his heels into En's well-shaped ass, trying to get him to move inside. En's eyes widened, but he took the hint, and slightly withdrew before pressing himself back inside. Atsushi whined. At En's questioning look, he whimpered, "Feels good. More!"

Finally, _finally_ , En seemed to believe the other boy, and withdrew his length fully, pressing it back inside in one hard thrust. Atsushi keened, and En began to stroke in and out sporadically. There wasn't much finesse in his movements, but Atsushi dangled on each and every thrust, every little stutter of the other's hips and he pressed into his hole and moaned into his shoulder. The scented water sloshed around them as En grew more confident and began to quicken his pace, settling into something resembling a steady rhythm, peppered by groans from both boys.

All too soon, Atsushi felt his repressed orgasm building up again. The sensations of everything he had experienced were proving to be too much. He tilted his head around to catch En's attention, and managed to get out, "En-chan, I-I'm going to come. Can you…help me come?"

En growled low in his chest, the sound reverberating through the water. Atsushi shivered, and his boyfriend reached out to grab on to his cock again, leaning down to grunt in his ear, "Me too. Let's come together."

This was too much for the already strained Atsushi. With a final cry, he spilled himself over En's hand, body shuddering and clenching around En as he came, hard. With a final stuttering thrust, En followed him, pouring his seed deep inside of Atsushi.

For a few long seconds after they had both finished, they lay motionless in the bath, En still seated inside of Atsushi, whose legs were still held a death grip around the blonde's hips. Finally, En raised himself up lazily, and Atsushi let out a strangled noise as En's cock was withdrawn from his overly-sensitive hole.

En reached into the water behind him, and released the plug on the tub. As water began draining out in a rush, Atsushi frowned slightly. "What are you doing that for, En-chan? We were still taking a bath, weren't we?"

En raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Yes, but this bath was all full of cum. We couldn't exactly sit in it all day." Atsushi blushed furiously as his boyfriend continued, "Besides, weren't we trying to figure out what makes bubble baths so great? And this bath didn't even have any bubbles in it." He reached a hand out and stroked Atsushi's thigh, which was now showing above the draining water. He looked up at Atsushi with hooded eyes. "Seems to me like we'll just have to keep testing out baths until we figure out why people like soap bubbles so much."

At that, Atsushi's relaxing cock twitched again. Wide-eyed, he nodded wordlessly, and would have kept nodding, if En hadn't stilled his head with a kiss.


End file.
